nothing but heroes - overwatch x reader
by GeekyProductions
Summary: "A hero is not measured by the size of his strength but by the strength of his heart." - A collection of Overwatch reader inserts, ranging in all genres and all characters. taking requests!
1. Author's Note (intro)

Hola!

I'm Geeky and this may be a nooby move but I've decided to write my own collection of Overwatch reader inserts! I started playing back in August but now Overwatch has pretty much consumed my soul no joke its taking over my life ;-; I'm just so in love with all the characters and the storyline that this was kinda bound to happen oops

I have been writing some of these inserts and OW fanfictions on my phone but recently I faced reality and came to the conclusion that I have a problem lol so I thought ***shia labeouf* JUST DO IT** and here I am attempting to share my writing with fellow fans

some things about this soon to be masterpiece:

\- I will gladly take any requests for any character (through PM or reviews I dont mind either)

\- I won't do lemons or smut bc why read smut when you can read the Bible can I gET AN AMEN

\- I will of course try to update as soon as possible but unfortunately my life is really weird and they can be a bit slow

\- its high noon

\- also please keep in mind that any criticism or advice is welcomed. if you have anything to tell me about my writing please let me know!

Okayy I think that's about it. I doubt a lot of people will actually read this at first but I enjoy writing and writing things for people and I may as well do something productive while on this amazing website lmao. As of right now I have a few stories planned and the first will be a Genji x reader so there can be a little insight on my writing style and stuffs. requests are welcomed!

if you made it this far congrats and **thank you!**

\- geeky :D


	2. bookworm - genji

**a / n : so here is the first insert for this collection, just so you guys can get a taste of my writing and see if you actually want to keep reading LOL. genji was actually the first character I took a liking too, and I love him tons but I can't play him for the life of me lmao. i got this idea while in math class because thinking bout overwatch thinking about math.**

 **KAY onto the story**

* * *

"You have not put that book down for hours, y/n."

You looked up over the large paperback in your hands as Genji approached you, a warm and playful tone in his voice. The pattering of the rain sounded from above, filling the lounge at Overwatch HQ with a calming, constant hum. The outside training you had been planning to do with Lena and Fareeha was cancelled thanks to the storm, so you were stuck indoors. Mei recommended you a book, and since the morning when she handed it to you, putting it down seemed impossible.

You smiled, glancing down to see how much pages you had already read. "Mei offered it to me. I typically don't read in my spare time but UGH-" You pressed the book to your face. "It's soo. Good."

"I see." Genji settled down on the couch next to you, glancing at the cover of the book. There was a slight narrowing of his eyes under his faceplate. He knew it was such a stupid thing to admit, but he was almost positive he was jealous of the book.

You had been so intrigued in it that you hardly paid attention to anything else, especially Genji. Usually on rainy days you spent the day with him, exchanging stories and watching those cheesy American movies you loved so much. But thanks to that paper bundle of evil, the day didn't seem as dedicated to him.

"What is it about?" He asked. A part of him didn't want to maintain your attention on the book, but another part wanted to know what was so damn interesting. He glanced at the cover again which showed a teenage girl looking among a crowd of people. It certainly didn't look fantastic. But of course Genji knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

"It's about a girl who can read minds," you began, smiling at the excitement of sharing the amazing idea with someone. "And she likes it at first, but then she starts hearing things she wish she hadn't, and discovers all these dark secrets about her friends and family."

Genji nodded along, but in all truth he was barely listening. Instead he was admiring your face as you spoke about the book. He loved the way your e/c eyes brightened and glowed, and the way your cheeks lifted as you grinned throughout your explanation. His heart thumped at an increasing pace upon looking at your features, once again mesmerized by the amazing and adorable soul that chose to be with him.

"Sounds cool, huh?" You asked him, and he snapped out of his trance to nod again. "There's two more books after this one, so I'm gonna get through it fast."

Two more books? Oh no. A sinking feeling hit his heart and lowered into his stomach. If this book was already engulfing you, he couldn't imagine how the next two would add on.

 _I am a ninja. Master of stealth_ , he thought to himself. _Sneak a way around this..._ _  
_  
Genji hatched an idea. In all his team being with you, he knew you had one weakness that was stronger than a good story, and that was relaxing cuddling. Unless the book really was good, then it should work fine.

"It does sound interesting," he mused, though he doubted a storyline like that would draw him in. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you in. You smiled at the contact, leaning against him as he gingerly took the book from your hands, keeping it at your current page. "Perhaps I should continue reading for you."

"Perhaps you should not," you laughed, reaching for the book again, but he held it higher in the air, and you pouted briefly. "Genji!" Everytime your hand almost reached it, he pulled his away. Finally, too tired to fight for the book, you gave a defeated sigh which turned into a giggle. "Fine. Read it, please." Your head dropped on his chest.

"My pleasure," he purred, and you rolled your eyes at practically hearing the smirk in his tone. "Where did you leave off?"

"'She wondered if...'" you replied, yawning as you curled up against him. The rain poured on.

"'She wondered if all people were like this, lying to spare someone's feelings'..." Genji began to read, his voice quiet steady. Instantly you felt a small smile growing on your lips at hearing his voice, so calm and smooth. His fingers ran through your hair, light and slow and soothing. He read perfectly, and your eyes fluttered close, trying oh so hard to focus on the story but without much success. Your ears zoned out the book and listened to the gentle voice, one accented with both a foreign language and a robotic edge, which began to fade away as you drifted off.

Three pages in, Genji felt the absence of listening. He stopped reading and glanced down, smiling upon seeing your face content with sleep. Your breathing was slower, your head leaning on his chest and your hand still intertwined with his free one. He lowered the book, dog-earing the page. His hand came up to gently trace his fingers along your cheek, his touch far too light to wake you.

" _Kireina_." He smiled before carefully drawing his arm back and instead gathering you into his arms. He stood up, holding you close against him bridal style, and headed back to your dorm just down the hallway.

The rain was louder but in a way more calming in your room. He softly laid you down onto the bed, but when his arm was about to pull away from your back, he found himself unable to do it. If this was going to be some of the rare time spent with you in the next few days, then he may as well make the most of it.

Genji settled down on the bed next to you, gathering you into his lap and leaning back against the bedframe, holding you as you continued to doze off. His fingers stroked your hair again, listening to your slow even breathing and as your angelic face rested against his chest. An unconscious smile grew and remained on his lips.

"My beautiful bookworm." He removed his metal mask, leaning in to plant a soft kiss against your forehead. If books made you happy, then maybe he shouldn't try taking them from you.

* * *

 **ayyy there it is, first insert done. sorry if it was a little lame this is just more of an intro so you guys can see what kind of writing I generally do. genji is such a cutie there will definitely be more one shots of him in the futureeee**  
 **  
I am free for requests! I doubt this will get much attention and probably not that much requests but as long as someone is reading it then hey imma just keep adding stories. I'm not sure which character is next but if there are any requests please let me know! I'd be more than glad to write it up bc mAN I LOVE OVERWATCH**

 **thanks for taking time to read! means a lot :D**

 **Disclaimer: Genji and Overwatch belong to Blizzard**


	3. risks - junkrat

**a / n : YES HELLO I have returned with another reader insert, this time its a Junkrat request! nOW LET ME TELL YA ABOUT JUNKRAT he is without a doubt one of my favorite characters and one of my mains in game. he is so crazy and I just love it. I was super stoked to do this request bc its currently past 2 am and I'm dangerously hyper which is why I was able to bust out the rest of this fic in like an hour when it only had two paragraphs written *genji voice* YOSH**

 **also I'm changing the rating of the fanfic in terms of language and mild violence bUT STILL NO BAD STUFF K**

 **ok on with the story!**

"Y/n! Four on the right!"

"Got it!" You called back into your comm following Soldier 76's sharp order. Bunching your muscles, you rolled to your right, taking cover behind a large metallic crate, and aimed at the four Talon agents clutched together. Firing your weapon, you focused intently on your speed and accuracy, and one by one but briskly, the agents went down with cries of pain. As the last one fell, you drew back to catch your breath.

"Good. Fall up on the objective!" 76's command was quickly cut off by gunfire as you ducked into the surrounded area.

You were a part of a risky mission in an ancient Canadian town, where Talon had been gathering dangerous weapons and resources. A patrol consisting of you and seven other Overwatch agents were working to take out the dozens of Talon agents and shut down their base.

Morrison was the definite leader, charging into enemy lines to pull them away from their base. Reinhardt and Zarya were the tanks, distracting the agents with their heavily armored protection. Tracer and McCree worked as offense, attacking and taking out the most dangerous of the agents. There was also Mercy, gliding from hero to hero with her staff providing health and power when needed. Then there was the defense heroes - you and Junkrat.

It wasn't new to be paired up with Junkrat on a mission in defending and protecting an objective. Ever since his arrival at Overwatch, you became accustomed to working together in the midst of battle. And you didn't mind it one bit - you actually took a liking to him.

Sure, Jamison was a wild child and there was no doubting the lack of sanity he had, but having spent the past months with him following his recruitment at Overwatch, you realized that wasn't all to him. Like everyone else, at first you saw him as a loud, obnoxious and downright crazy maniac, and you had been slightly wary of his intentions. A man so obsessed with explosives and destruction can only promise so much safety.

But then you began to see other things to the little weirdo. For one, he was hilarious, and succeeded often in making you laugh. You would spend some time with him before missions and hear all the crazy jokes he'd bring up. He was also his own kind of brave. Maybe it was a little wild of him to always launch into danger, but his lack of fear fascinated you and made you realize how much he could actually be helpful to the team.

Then there was the couple times he had even saved you out on the battlefield. His concussion mines would launch enemies away from you, or his scrawny arms would pull you to safety just as he set off his larger bombs, followed by his laughter. Of course, in the heat of battle, you'd thank him and he would laugh and brush it off as nothing. But off the missions, you thought about it and realized that perhaps it was minor acts of kindness and friendliness - sure, Junkrat was crazy, but that didn't have to mean selfish.

Upon realizing you were one of the few people who accepted him and actually saw him as more than when he first arrived, Junkrat befriended you immediately. He trusted you on and off the battlefield. Sometimes he'd drag you down to the training range where he'd show you new explosives or ideas he got. You were often interested and fond of his genius when it came to his specialty, and would pay full attention everytime and sometimes even test the bombs with him. You both enjoyed the time spent together.

Maybe it was a little - ok, really - crazy to hope that it could turn into something more than friends. Most people would think Junkrat's insanity was spreading onto you if you admitted to catching feelings for him. But after all the time and teamwork formed between the two of you and the dynamic pair you made, you found yourself getting that stupid fluttery-heart and blushing whenever he laughed at your words or threw his arm around your shoulders. You didn't plan on ever telling him - you assumed romance was wayyy out of the question for him - but you figured a silly crush was harmless if you didn't tell anyone.

Currently you were both near the edge of the Talon base, keeping any enemy lines back and away from the point. You could hear Junkrat's laughter and grenades going off in the chilly Canadian air. You were focused on the battle, ignoring the small buzz of excitement you got from working with the Australian.

A bullet whizzed past your shoulder, and you glanced to your left. A sinking feeling of horror set in when you saw the herd of Talon agents moving into the abandoned train station that was the objective. By instinct you began to fire, but their tight proximity and closeness among each other kept harm out of their way. Their guns all aimed at you, they charged in, avoiding the armed teammate on your other side.

Just as a bout of panic built up in you, the familiar Australian voice broke the air. "Oi, watch out, mate!"

You barely had enough time to take in the warning when Junkrat leaped to your side. You yelped in surprise as his thin but strong arm hooked around your waist and pulled you in against him. With nothing but a large grin, he turned and ducked the both of you behind a large wall, pressing down on the detonator in his free hand.

Instantly an explosion went off, lighting up the entrance that the Talon agents were taking. Their screams were drowned out by the chain of explosives lining the doorway. You shrieked in surprise as the flames and smoke went up, devouring the threatening enemies. Your body was still pressed up against Junkrat's, his arm holding you in place as his bright eyes and grin watched the scene unfold.

The smoke and noise settled after a moment. Your ears rang slightly and your eyes stung from the smoke lingering in the air. You blinked, shocked upon the sight of the Talon agents now dead from the explosion.

You hadn't realized how fast you were breathing, your chest tight and heart hammering. Your gaze lifted to the grinning Australian still next to you, a fast drop to your stomach coming. Junkrat had just saved you - again.

"Oi! That was quite the sight!" He laughed, slowly releasing his grip on you and surveying the area for anymore agents. He turned and grinned at you. "Ya good, y/n?"

You were still in a state of shock from the fast rescue, your throat dry and heart racing. But quickly, relief began to sink in and the fear that had been building up so rapidly subsided. You nodded, meeting his amber gaze. "Y-yea. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, mate," he snickered, turning around to head back towards the entrance. The sight of his good arm made you gasp.

"Junkrat! Your arm!" You raced forward to his side to glance at the new wound. Several bullet wounds had made their way below his elbow, staining his forearm with blood.

He looked down at it, a hint of annoyance in his smirk. "Would you look at that? Seems like I never stop getting hit 'round here!" He laughed.

You almost felt angry at his lack of interest. "It's not funny! This looks serious." You took his arm into your grip gently, ignoring the blood that got onto your hands. "We might have enough time for me to patch it up real quick," you added, inspecting the deep wounds.

He tugged his arm back, a convincing grin growing on his face. "Don't worry 'bout me, bug. This ol' trap's been through worse!" He held up his prosthetic arm, followed by a quick laugh.

"Don't argue with me," you snapped back, ignoring how much you sounded like Mercy. She had taught you a few tricks for quick repair, so it would only make sense to adopt her firm, caring personality. You looked around, finding the base clear of nearby enemies, and reached for the roll of gauze tucked beneath your jacket. "I'll be quick. Just enough to stop the bleeding. Mercy will do the rest after the mission."

"Guess I shouldn't argue with a kickass lady like yourself, y/n," Junkrat smirked, giving up in his resistance. He reluctantly allowed you to take his arm into your hands, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear.

"You really should be more careful," you told him softly, not even bothering to hide the worry in your tone. You began to firmly wrap the gauze around the wounds, wincing as he tensed in pain.

"I know, I know!" He interrupted, the amusement in his voice stronger than the irritation. "You're saying a destructive old fellow like me ain't right for these hero missions."

"I'm saying these missions don't promise tomorrow," you corrected him firmly, your gaze meeting his briefly. You turned your focus back to his injury, weaving the gauze gently to avoid any further pain. "You shouldn't be so reckless, it could risk your life."

"Not like it matters much," he huffed, a rigid smile still on his lips. "An Ol Junker like me don't make differences like all of ya. Just here to blow up stuff for a better cause."

You continued to wrap his forearm, but his words struck worry in you and you lifted your gaze to his again. "You're way more than that, Junkrat. You're part of Overwatch now, not some stray Junker. You're team, you're family, and a hero now. If not to anyone else, then to me you are."

You found yourself avoiding his gaze, a warmth spreading to your cheeks as you added another layer of gauze. You didn't notice the look of shock washing over his face as he took in your words. Sure, he knew the two of you were great friends, but your amazingly kind words never failed to amaze him. A smile grew on his lips.

"'Spose you're right, mate," he snickered, watching you wrap the gauze for a moment. "'Bout time being precious. Guess I should take all the risks I can!"

You flinched and looked up to pout at him. "Not if they're dangerous! You have to avoid big risks!"

He hesitated, his eyes looking conflicted. Then mischief glowed in them, and he smirked. "Even this one?" And before you knew it, he threw his metallic arm around your waist to pull you in and meet his lips to yours.

A small squeak of surprise came from you as you felt your body fitting against his, your lips locked in a firm but surprisingly gentle kiss. The shock was there for only a second before the buzz of happiness set in. Your heart leaped up and your stomach fluttered, and by instinct your eyes closed and your hands pulled him closer. It was rushed, both of your lips cold from the chilly air, and he smelled of faint gunpowder and smoke, but god, you loved it. And it ended all too soon.

He pulled his face away, a grin glowing on his face. As your eyes met, your face heated up and your fingers lightly touched your lips. "H-here? Of all places?!" You asked him, suddenly self conscious of the idea of one of your teammates witnessing the sight.

"Oi, if tomorrow ain't promised, gotta take chances, right?" He replied with a laugh, his arm slowly sliding away from your waist. He held up his arm to admire the clean gauze that now covered his wounds. "Thanks for all this, love! I owe ya!"

Yea, owe me a proper kiss after the mission, you almost snapped back, but instead you found yourself smiling. A happy swell came to your heart and you nodded. "Least you can do is be more careful."

Junkrat smirked, tossing his arm around your shoulders in a quick and loose embrace. "No promises, y/n! For you, I'd risk anything!" Then he held up his grenade launcher and his grin widened. "For now, back to the usual mayhem!" 

**a / n : WOAH that might have been really cheesy and junkrat may have been a little out of character SORRY**

 **just wanted to add requests are open and I will gladly take any! I have some planned just dont know what character will be next if none are requested. thank you soo much to those who have taken time to request, read and follow the story! it really does mean a lot! YOU GUYS ARE RAD have a fabulous day/night!**

 **\- geeky**


	4. death's embrace - reaper

**a/n : *reaper voice* hi**

 **not gonna lie his greeting voice lines in the game crack me up its just hilarious hearing a demonic voice say "hai"**

 **anyways here's a reaper insert! i love this angry little cinnamon roll so much, especially in game, i got his nevermore skin from a loot box but i lowkey wanna get his mariachi or el blanco skin bc they are so adorable**

 **lmao I talk too much sorry. just wanna apologize in advance for any problems with his character or typing issues :v please enjoy!**

* * *

You walked slowly down the main corridor of Overwatch's HQ, your feet dragging as if they each carried a hundred pounds. Your muscles screamed with pain with every movement, your head pulsing with a terrible headache. Your dorm was just around the corner, but the security of your room and comfy bed seemed so far.

This day was... well.. _shit._

The mission you had returned from had been rough. You and your team had managed to save the village of innocent people, and take out the enemy force, but they had still left you injured pretty badly.

Then after the mission, you got scolded by 76 for a risky and rash decision you made during the battle. In the midst of enemy fire, and your mind being clouded with fear, you had accidentally taken cover behind a village tent, which caught on fire and began to spread to the other tents. Luckily the villagers had all been evacuated out of the tents, but 76 made it very clear the grave danger you could have been them in had they still been in there. You understood you made a mistake, but the disappointment and anger in his tone had made you feel a lot emptier and kind of like a failure.

After returning to HQ, you got your wounds treated, but they still ached and coursed pain throughout your body. Not to mention the draining exhaustion seeping through your bones. As childish as it was you wanted to cry and curl up in bed to sleep and rest and leave this dark day behind.

You sighed softly to yourself at thinking over the events of the day and chewed the inside of your lip to keep the oncoming wall of tears down. Sometimes you felt out of place here at Overwatch, too weak and too stupid. You knew it wasn't true, but the feelings were still strong.

All you wanted was bed.

You were halfway down the hallway when you felt a chilly breeze of air pass your side. The mess of dark smoke danced around your feet as he brushed past, and you already knew who it was. The dark figure stepped in your path, and you stopped, your gaze cast down and refusing to lift to look up at him. You were left staring at the familiar boots of Reaper.

There was a few seconds of silence. After a moment his voice spoke up, still gruff and quiet but lacking the roughness his usual stoic expression brought. "Y/N."

You held your breath, attempting to swallow down the lump forming in your throat. You were hoping this wouldn't happen - you would run into someone on your way to your room where you were planning to cry and nap like a baby. And of all people it had to be Gabriel.

You didn't have problems with him - in fact it was more like the opposite. You were the closest thing to a friend he had. Upon joining Overwatch, everyone avoided him, skeptical of him. It was hard for everyone to really believe he was different and wanted to be a part of making the world better. His sour, dark attitude and solitary personality kept him distant as well. He for sure was someone who could not fit in.

But you saw past him. You saw more than a heartless shadow. You knew he had ghost-like attributes, but you also knew deep down he was still human. You knew he had to have emotions, even if they were weak remains of some. You knew he was more than a dark phantom.

So you would join him in the shooting range, across the gym and not sharing words, but giving some company. You would prepare coffee in the morning and leave out the black mug he seemed to favor. You would sit down next to him on the airships on the way to training when you didn't have close friends on the team. Without much speaking, you offered tiny acts of kindness to welcome him.

And gradually he accepted.

During battles, he'd tug you behind him, protecting you from enemy fire until he took them out himself. He'd bring up small talk in the mornings, even though the conversations never lasted more than several sentences. He'd leave your guns out on the racks in the training range, ready for use at your usual training hours. He'd sit by you on your lonely lunch hour, offering company when he wouldn't offer words.

So you began to realize perhaps he still had the Gabriel Reyes inside of him. The one who had some kindness, some selflessness, some support.

But as of right now, you didn't want to face him. It would just be way too awkward to break down in front of a fearless soldier such as himself. However, he didn't leave, not even when you were silent for a long few seconds. Your eyes lifted to look up at him.

The vision of him was blurry, unclear thanks to the wall of tears glistening in your eyes yet refusing to fall. He remained unmoving, the eyes of the skull mask seeming to dig into yours, searching for the faintest hints of an answer. Finally he made movement, a faint lowering of his head to get a better look at you. "What's wrong?"

The question came out in his usual voice, but it sounded so different, so alien. Though his tone lacked the concern and worry you would have liked to hear, it still surprised you he was curious enough to ask. Surely, he saw you as nothing more than a teammate, right? Would he actually care about what was going on in your personal life?

For just a few seconds, you battled between decisions, debating on whether to answer him truthfully. It wasn't that you didn't trust him, but something about sparing him of your emotional issues seemed more fitting.

You found yourself smiling. A small, forced, broken smile. It was automatic, but had it not been for your tearful eyes, it would have seemed like a genuinely happy smile. Your voice came out weak and trembled, but you spoke anyways. "Don't worry about it."

A few seconds of tense silence passed, and he stayed frozen, waiting for you to continue, but to his faint horror you didn't. He looked at you, your tear-filled eyes and glowing smile, the pain clearly etched out on your facial expressions. He noticed the exhaustion hinted at your eyes, the bandages and cuts scattered over your skin, the sadness behind the mask your expression put up. And once again, he felt that familiar, yet weak twinge in him, growing faintly in his heart. Sympathy. It was odd for him to feel emotions, even if they were small and quick. Even he believed that after the incident that turned him into Reaper, human emotions were impossible, and he was nothing more than a dark phantom. But you proved that wrong.

An inexplicable feeling remained in him as he saw you there, looking so devastated, so weighed down by something. He found himself frozen, unable to grasp what to say or do.

You dropped your gaze down again, hoping the tears would stay down a little longer. Crossing your arms across your chest, you ducked your head down and attempted to walk past him, towards your room. Bothering Gabriel with your problems was not on today's list.

His hand reached out and caught your arm, his firm but gentle grasp stopping you in your tracks. You swallowed nervously at the feeling of the cold metal claws resting on your shoulder, your heart picking up speed slightly. As he turned towards you, you kept your gaze down, feeling the tears become even heavier in your eyes. You didn't want to stay, didn't want to explain.

But Reaper knew better than anyone that words were not always needed.

His arms dropped to your waist, where they enveloped you in his grasp and pulled you close against him. Your heart and breathing stopped, shock seizing your mind as you found yourself pressed against him. His embrace was surprisingly gentle, and though the heavy cloaks he wore and the patches of armor and metal decorating his outfit were cold, a warmth came from being nestled against him. Your head was close to his chest, where you could hear a quiet yet steady heartbeat.

And before you knew it, you were crying.

A bout of trembling took over your body, the tightness in your chest and throat becoming unbearable. Your arms subconsciously came up to wrap around his neck, and you sunk into his frame. Digging your face into his broad chest, you let the weak sobs and sniffles take over, and he let your tears stain his dark clothes. His head came up, where he rested his chin on top of your head and continued to hold you.

He had long forgotten the feeling of hugging someone. Of holding someone within his arms, being the closest contact two souls could be. But as he held you, the familiar sensation returned to him. The warmth and soothing feeling, even though you were currently breaking down. He hadn't realized how much he ... missed, this feeling. He missed close contact with someone, something to remind him he was alive and capable of emotions.

It wasn't like Reaper at all to do this. But for once he came face to face with the fact that it wouldn't hurt to head down the path of being Gabriel Reyes again.

For the longest minute, you both remained in silence, not a word coming out. As your crying weakened down, however, he made an effort to speak.

"It'll be alright. You'll fight through."

His voice couldn't seem to lose the gruff and gravelly sound, but it had something new to it, something he thought he wouldn't be able to achieve - emotion.

* * *

 **a / n :**

 **hehe see what i did there with the title (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **yea its bad i know dont bring it up shhh**

 **well there's the reaper insert, I apologize if it was messed up. i personally like to write reaper as an inner softie, so I tried my best to portray him as one while also keeping his dark lil personality. i definitely see myself writing another one, but maybe a gabriel reyes one, before he became reaper. I might have made him too soft in this, idk. Sorry lol. Thanks for the request anyways! All of you are welcome to keep em coming! I loveee writing these uGHGHG**

 **if there arent any requests I might just write up an insert for a female character, i feel like some people would like a tracer or mercy or sombra insert. unless I just get overwhelmed by my love for the male characters and add another one of those lmao, i have some hanzo and mccree ones in mind. anyways thank you all so much for taking time to read! please do have a fantabulous day!**

 **-geeky**


	5. sleepless - hanzo

**a/n: hOLY CRAP I just wanted to say that I know it's been a while since I last updated this soRRY it's just been a really crazy past few weeks. it's currently 2 in the morning and I have school in several hours bUT OH WELL here I am, hyper and wild and ready to upload an incredibly short and cheesy work of writing. here's the hanzo insert, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Though this was not the first occurrence, you still felt your heart skip a beat when you awoke to the other side of the bed being empty. It took you a few seconds to remember that it was becoming normal for Hanzo to leave briefly during the middle of the night. Your eyes flicked to the holographic clock which read 03:56 before you got up from the bed.

Even though much of Hanzo's personal problems were resolved upon meeting and falling in love with you, there were still parts of his past that refused to leave. He found the only way to really get rid of their midnight attacks was to get some fresh air from right outside the base. It didn't happen often, but in the several months you two had been together, it occurred enough times.

You slipped on a loose long sleeve shirt and made your way out of the room. You didn't bother putting on shoes, so your feet remained quiet as you headed down the main corridor towards the courtyard outside. The base was quiet as the Overwatch heroes slept and rested for tomorrow. The more you thought about Hanzo, the more the sleep crept out of your system. You were beginning to worry that you weren't helping enough, even though you wanted nothing more than to help him.

You stepped out into the cool night air, a crisp feeling that dragged in and smoothly filled your lungs. The sky stretched above you was clear, embracing the night with endless specks of stars and a glowing crescent moon. The singing of crickets crowed gently all around. Your bare feet followed the stone plates in the ground, walking alongside the many bushes and flower plants as you headed to Hanzo's usual spot.

A large wooden platform sat not that far from the base, surrounded by large, towering trees and dozens of assorted flower plants and bushes. Nearby, a stone fountain with trickling water quietly sang in the calmness of the night. As expected, Hanzo was sitting silently on the platform, his head tilted up slightly to gaze up at the sky. You paused near a tree before slowly making your way over to join him.

Since he didn't seem to be meditating, you quietly settled down next to him, keeping a respectful but close distance. You raised your head, your eyes falling on the beautiful white moon and the countless stars scattered around. The relaxing sound of nature soothed some of the anxiety building up within your body. You didn't speak, and for a moment he gave no sign of knowing you there, but after a few seconds his eyes dropped.

"Sleep is far beyond my reach," he spoke up quietly.

You turned to glance at him, seeing the heavy and sad details in his moonlit face and eyes. He did look exhausted, but more emotionally than physically. A sympathetic swell blossomed in your chest.

"It shouldn't be that way for long," you replied reassuringly. "I'm sure eventually it will get a lot easier to rest."

Hanzo paused, gazing off into the distance. The calm features of his face hardened into a more stern expression. "I doubt it. Sleep has been troublesome for me for far too long." His shoulders sank and he looked down again. "I have come to accept it will remain difficult, even if it eases."

You figured this would happen. You brought a lot to Hanzo upon becoming his significant other. He found someone who supported him no matter what and someone who could make him smile or laugh on the worst of his days. He had spent such a long time alone and independent that he had thought love was out of the plan. Joining Overwatch changed that - he found better purpose in helping the world and finally had a good grip on rebuilding his brotherly relationship with Genji. Then he met you, and things got so much better.

But while you did help him in many areas, he still struggled, and your support and love wasn't enough to rid of his inner problems. There were things that would stick with him forever.

You couldn't erase them completely, but perhaps you could help soften their blows on him.

"Maybe it'll still be a problem, but it won't be as hard as it used to be." You reached your hand out, resting it softly on his forearm. You felt your heart fall when he brushed it away, but it came soaring back when he instead placed his hand in yours. His fingers intertwined with yours as he turned his head towards you. "You won't have to face the sleepless nights alone anymore. I'll always be there for you, right at your side no matter what," you continued softly.

His deep brown eyes studied your face, a thoughtful expression forming in their moonlit gleam. Your gaze lifted to meet his, but it was only a second before he turned and his eyes lowered to your joined hands, saddened and dim. "I would not want to burden you with my struggles, Y/N."

The sympathy coming from you was brief as you smiled softly, shaking your head. "It's far from a burden if I'm helping you." Squeezing his hand gently, you leaned your head against his broad shoulder, feeling the strong muscles in his arm softening and relaxing. His head fell against yours and the smile on your face stretched slightly. "You're my love, if there's a problem we get through it together."

Hanzo was still for a moment, the only sound being the trickling of the fountain nearby and the distant singing of crickets. He turned towards you, and you lifted your head off his shoulder to look back. Your eyes locked and for a brief, rather terrifying second, his gaze looked blank, almost emotionless.

Then quickly the features of his handsome face softened, and his eyes brightened and glowed. And then he was smiling, a gentle and small smile but it was real, a genuine smile that had not made much of a recent appearance on his face. His head fell forward so that your foreheads met, his free hand coming up to rest softly against your cheek. Your heart swelled and you stifled a light giggle at the sweet gesture, closing your eyes and savoring the gentle stroking of his thumb on your cheek.

"Thank you," he murmured, his voice quiet but soft and tinged with a warm emotion. His nose brushed against yours and his content eyes closed. "You never fail to brighten the darkest of my nights."

Your smile grew at hearing some of the heaviness in his voice fade. "I'll be here on the ones to come."

He paused, letting a brief moment of calm hesitation to pass. His head tilted down to meet his lips to yours in a long, soft kiss. Though the gesture made your heart race, you returned it with the same gentleness. Your joined hands broke apart, allowing him to loosely wrap an arm around your waist and pull you closer as his lips never broke contact.

For once, his mind cleared of the heavy thoughts and an exhaustion longing for rest creeped into his bones. The moment was engulfed by nothing but the comfortable contact and the sounds of the night. He said nothing more, which didn't surprise you as he wasn't one of much words.

Words weren't needed anyways.

* * *

 **a/n: woops that was really short and cheesy but I really did not want to rewrite it lol. hopefully I captured handsoap's character well enough because I am definitely still working on that. as always any comments or criticism is welcomed as well as requests, I'm down to write just about any character! I should update again soon and if I don't someone please smack me. thanks for all the support so far and I hope you all have an amazing day or night!**

 **-geeky**


	6. tough guy - soldier 76

**a / n : *soldier 76 voice* hey**

 **woAH DUDE I just found out school for me is cancelled tomorrow because of snow day which literaly makes it the millionth snow day this year man its just crazy so I decided to get working on this reader insert for team dad! I mean - Soldier 76. I have been in such a weird and crazy stage in my life so my writing may be kinda funky oops apologies in advance, but please do enjoy!**

* * *

A bullet grazed your shoulder, tearing the fabric and leaving a thin scratch down your a skin. A surprised yelp came from you as you pulled your weapon back, taking cover from the onslaught of gunfire coming your way. Pressing your back to the rusty old car, you took this chance to reload your gun and catch a breath. You closed your eyes and took a second to inhale the cool air, listening to your intense heartbeat.

Your team needed to get to a certain area inside that building, but it was heavily guarded at the entrance by a line of enemies with rapidly firing weapons. The mission was getting lengthy, and none of the plans had worked to break up the defense and get inside.

Someone skidded next to you, taking cover behind the car as well. You glanced at your commander as he sat down and leaned his back briefly against the overturned car. Besides the small cuts on his jacket, he seemed unharmed.

"I'm gonna flank them and break the lineup from the side," Soldier: 76 told you quickly in a gruff, out of breath voice. He looked down to quickly reload his rifle.

Your eyes widened at him. "Well then, you need someone to come with you."

"No," he answered immediately, his head turning towards you. The glaring red light of his visor shown in the growing dimness of the air. "It's risky. Just stay here and keep them busy from afar."

You frowned, knowing damn well you shoudn't argue with him but you were doing it anyways. "If it's risky, why are you doing it alone? Those agents are well prepared, it's not a solo job."

He glanced at you again and you felt the familiar small rush of panic that he would detect the worry in your tone, a worry different than that of a simple teammate. Of course, you didn't doubt Jack's skills and tactics that brought him to be leader, but it really was dangerous for a single soldier to flank a line of them. Being caught in their sight would surely put him at risk.

He turned away, holding his rifle in a prepared stance. "I'll be just fine." But even he felt the words weren't strong enough. He took off before you could argue any more.

You watched with slight concern yet awe as he dodged the dangerous gunfire and sprinted to the side, disappearing among the ruins of the buildings. He vanished into the shadows, the outline of his figure moving to the enemy base.

None of them seemed to witness him flanking. They kept their attention on you and the other Overwatch agents scattered around to keep them distracted. You tried to focus on them, but your gaze kept flicking to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jack successfully reaching the enemy line. If he managed to get a good sneak, he would be fine.

Several minutes passed. Nothing happened.

Tracer's eager tone broke in on your comm. "Let's get rid of these bloody kids!"

You turned your head to see her blink forward, distracting the enemy line. While they were turned away, Zarya launched her Graviton Surge, which rapidly gathered the dozen agents close together. As soon as they were all bunched, Tracer flew in and hurled her Pulse Bomb - it only took a second for the enemy group to scream in terror when the bomb went off.

"Yes! It's in the bag!" Tracer cheered, blinking over to give Zarya a high-five.

"Excellent. Let's move into the base," Winston spoke up, and the scattered Overwatch agents grouped up to enter the now empty building.

You remained behind the car, glancing once again to the side. Your gaze scanned over the line of worn buildings.

If Jack didn't make it to attack the enemy line, where was he?

"Y/N? You coming, love?" Tracer's voice snapped you out of your frozen state and you turned to see her giving you a concerned glance.

"Uh.. yeah, I'll be right there. Gotta check something first," you replied, internally hoping she wouldn't press on. It would be embarrassing to admit your worry for Jack when he might end up being fine.

Tracer paused, not looking entirely convinced but softening her face into a smile. She nodded. "Call if something comes up, alright?" Then she blinked off to follow Winston and the others into the base.

You immediately rushed to the side, hurrying along the trail of dark and abandoned buildings. You followed the path Jack had taken, your eyes flicking around for any sign of him. There was an eerie silence, and your concern grew. He should have at least checked in on the team comm..

You stepped into the dark shadows falling on the sides of the buildings, your footsteps quiet. You halted and took a second to listen. You could hear someone breathing. Heavily.

Your heart skipped a beat and you looked around. "Jack?" You called quietly, keeping your voice low in case enemies were still lurking around. Your boots crunched on the pavement as you searched another alley and took the corner.

It was a dead end, but he was there, curled up on the ground near an old brick wall. Quiet and strained hisses of pain and air were coming from him as his gloved hands clutched at his side. Even from afar, it was easy to see the large blotch of blood staining his jacket and gloves on his side.

By instinct a sharp gasp left you breathless. "Jack!" Your voice was hushed but your footsteps loud as you sprinted over to him, your heart picking up in speed. You fell to your knees next to him, fighting off the building fear.

"What happened?" You asked, your voice already trembling slightly. You caught a glance of the wound on his side, deep and small. Your hands immediately went to apply pressure to the injury.

"There was.. a sniper," he managed to hiss around his heavy breaths for air. "I got him, but.." The powerful muscles in his body tightened as he groaned, his ragged breathing growing rougher.

"He got you first," you finished, worry building up in your chest. He nodded, only to hiss sharply in pain again, and your heart fell. "Alright, don't worry, stay still. Take deep breaths." Tearing off your jacket, you tore one of the sleeves off, using it as a bundle of cloth to press against his wound. "Where's your healing pods?"

"Forgot to restock before the mission," he replied, his voice tight in an attempt to hide his struggle. His body trembled as he tried to sit up, but he went back down with a curse of pain as his side bled more.

"Take it easy, tough guy," you snapped, your tone half scolding and half worried. "Here, I'll help you up and you can use me as support to lean on. We'll get to Mercy."

He paused, oddly silent despite his heavy breathing, and once again you desired for his visor to be absent. Seeing his expressions would be more helpful in just about any situation. "Alright," he finally agreed, his voice growing quieter.

"Come on." You dove down to lift his arm over your shoulders, wincing as he hissed in pain again. It took both of you a great amount of effort to stand up, but he managed to put some of his weight on his own feet. His side fell against yours, his chest heaving with the effort of not falling over. "Lean on me," you told him softly when he tried to stand straighter. At your words he leaned against you, enough to keep you from falling over.

His body trembled, and despite the icy winter air of the city, sweat lined his hair and forehead. His free hand pressed the cloth from your sleeve against his side, which was becoming more and more bloodstained by the minute. He took a moment to take a slow, choppy breath in.

"Thank you," he rasped, his usual gruff voice growing wek.

Confronted by the thought that he could be rapidly losing a lot of blood, you ignored the wave of worry gnawing at your chest. "Come on. I've got you," you enouraged in a small voice. You began to walk out of the alley, supporting his larger yet weakening form. He limped with his strained side, but was able to walk carefully alongside you.

You made your way to the rest of the team. Though the worry clung to you like a haze, it didn't surpass the relief of being on time to help.

* * *

"There." Mercy pulled her staff back 76. "It might be a little sore, but the worst of the wound is healed."

The team was gathered inside the airship heading back to Overwatch HQ. Everyone was settling down into their seats while Mercy tended to Jack's injury. You'd made good timing with helping him to Mercy - the area had been checked clear of enemies, and the mission was safe to end.

You were still supporting the commander, which was growing more difficult by the minute. Your limbs and muscles were becoming sore, but you refused to back down, putting your focus into keeping him supported. Even though his wound had been treated, you still felt the twinge of worry in you.

"Thank you," he replied, his voice still heavy but stronger than before. He stood up straighter, and though his breathing was still uneven from the ache, the pain was far from unbearable now.

"Of course. Just keep your movements careful and make sure to rest once we get back," the medic explained, flashing a smile before moving on to the next injured team member.

You ducked your head, allowing Jack to pull back his arm. "Are you alright?" You asked him.

"A 'little' sore, as the doc said," he huffed back, his voice edged with a wince. "Still hurts, but not as bad." He rested a gloved hand at his side, carefully settling down into a seat.

"It was a pretty bad hit," you remarked, offering a sympathetic smile. You reluctantly took the seat next to him, which immediately felt welcoming to your exhausted muscles. "Just follow Mercy's orders and take it easy."

"Can't promise that," he replied, and you scoffed in amusement. There was a pause as he turned his head towards you. "But.. thank you, Y/N. For coming back."

You smiled, relieved to hear the gratitude in his tone. "It was no trouble."

He stared at you, the red visor light growing intimidating. "That doesn't sound convincing."

Your eyes widened. "W-well, I.." You gave up trying to argue against it and folded your arms. "Okay, maybe there was some trouble. You got me and the team pretty worried."

A short and quiet chuckle came from him. "Sorry about that, then."

You narrowed your eyes at him, but gave a warm smile to show forgiveness. He was a leader, after all. Risky decisions are just a part of that.

"But, uh.." He looked down slightly. "Guess you were right. When you warned me about going in there.."

He sounded disappointed, most likely in himself, and guilt lined his voice. Realizing you didn't want to bring him down any more, you smiled.

"Don't worry about it." You hesitated, your heart picking up speed as you lightly leaned your head against his strong, broad shoulder. "I'm just glad you're alright, tough guy."

You felt him stiffen for a second, but the panic flashing through you was short lived. His side pressed closer, his head falling to lean on yours. Your mind buzzed with happiness when he didn't pull away, his body fitting alongside yours in the slight jostling of the airship. He suddenly seemed so much more exhausted, but so much more relaxed and relieved.

"So am I, Y/N," he said, and you could practically hear the faint smile in his voice.

* * *

 **a / n : whATS THIS? geeky-chan once again writes a character who is usually not a softie as a softie?1?11 really though, I apologize if 76 was OOC, don't worry someday I'll be a pro at capturing character personalities lol. I dunno which character will be next, but please request if you'd like to see a character insert! I'll be more than happy to get working on it! Once again, thank you all for the reads and follows it makes me so happehhhh (´∀`) have an a-MEI-zing day or night!**

 **-geekyyyヽ(^。^)丿**


	7. pause - lucio

**A / n : Aloha readers! oKAY first, I want to give a huuuge apology for the extremely long wait that this took like wot duh hell geeky bring your updating game up. I had an immense amount of health problems come up which in turn gave me school problems and oh gawsh life went totally crazy. I'm currently still in the progress of trying to get my life back on track but oh man it's pretty wack lol. Nonetheless I'm still working at this fiction and the different requests I'll be doing so aW YEA let's get to it! This is the first of the requests I received, a calm Lucio fic bc frog man is the best. I will have more info about upcoming requests after the fic but for now enjoy!**

* * *

Spinning and turning the pen between your fingers, you stole another glance at the projected time. It was nearing one in the morning and you were stuck in the HQ lounge with loads of paperwork that had to be done. You almost felt childish wanting to tear up the stack of paper but it was the closest way to describing it. Your eyelids were beginning to grow heavy and your mind was constantly drifting off, desiring the comfort of your bed.

Taking a deep breath, you turned your attention back to the paper in front of you and continued. Rest can wait just a little longer.

The sound of footsteps a moment later caused your head to lift. You saw Lúcio stride in, a content expression on his face. When he saw you seated on the couch, his eyes lit up and a charming smile matched it.

"Hey, Y/N!" He greeted warmly, looking around. You could see the faint confusion in his gaze at seeing no one else.

"Hi, Lúcio," you replied, flashing a smile as he took the seat across you.

"What are you doing at this hour?" He asked, eyeing your tired expression and offering a puzzled smile.

"Some paperwork for the support department." You groaned softly, then narrowed your eyes at him. "What are _you_ doing at this hour?"

He grinned in amusement. "Just got done with my share of paperwork. It wasn't a lot."

"That's how it starts off," you sighed, smiling a little. Lúcio was still fairly new to Overwatch, having been recruited a few months ago and still finishing most of his training with Mercy. It didn't surprise you he didn't have a lot, but he was a fast learner and an amazing healer - a lot of work wasn't in his future.

"You have to finish all that? Yikes." He cringed at the packets of paper and gave you a sympathetic glance.

"I know," you agreed, biting back a whine. You dropped your head back on the couch. "Gotta turn it in before tomorrow and I'm so damn tired."

There was a brief moment of silence, and your gaze flicked back to see Lúcio glancing at his phone. The hurt in your chest lasted only a second before you rolled your eyes at yourself. Of course he wouldn't care. You were pretty much just complaining.

When you looked back at Lúcio, he was already staring at you, a smile on his face. It was both friendly and mischievous.

Just seeing that attractive smile made your heart skip a beat. "What?" You asked, arching an eyebrow and giving a nervous smile in return.

His smile widened. "Why don't you pause on the paperwork, chica?" He started playing a song on his phone and raised the volume. Setting the phone down on the table, he jumped to his feet and crossed over to you. For effect he spun quickly before outstretching his hand.

A combination of confusion and amusement clouded your mind and you didn't move at first, staring back at Lúcio. You heard the start of the song- a slow and steady song, the piano and even beat so unlike his usual electronic music. Your smile became half pained. "Are you crazy? It's past one."

"Aw, come on, Y/N," he pushed, tilting his head and giving puppy eyes.

"I've got to work on these, I don't know about time. I.."

"Five minutes." His smile never wavered. "A simple, five minute pause. That's all the time."

You hesitated, but of course there was no deciding going on. Your smile just grew as you rolled your eyes, half at yourself. You could never say no to Lúcio's charm.

You reached out your hand, finding Lúcio's. He flashed a bright grin as you rose to your feet, standing near him. Your eyes locked briefly and the gap of distance was closed as his free arm took your waist and gently pulled you closer. You couldn't help it and laughed softly, resting your hand on his broad shoulder. His fingers intertwined with yours in your clasped hands and your heart gave a small jump.

He started the dance, stepping slowly side to side as you moved with him. The slow and calm song matched his movements and you attempted to do the same. Though you felt like your feet were awkward and clumsy, they moved as swiftly and evenly as Lúcio.

You caught yourself thinking out of the box he meant to put you in. A pause, as he put it. Lúcio was all about living in the moment. In this moment he wanted you to stop worrying and stressing about something.

You pushed the self conscious thoughts out and lifted your head, letting your tense muscles relax. You focused on the rhythmic song, the slow and graceful movements, syncing with the gentle tune. Your eyes traveled up and locked with Lúcio's, and once again he was already looking. A hint of pink on his cheeks, his brown eyes blinked as if out of a trance and he flashed a grin, earning a small giggle from you again.

"You're not judging my dancing, are you?" You asked teasingly, a hint of warning in your tone.

He laughed briefly. "Nope. And you're a great dancer. I'm just in awe. Even when you look exhausted, Y/N, you're still beautiful, you know that?"

Cheesy. You liked it.

You wanted to tease along, but the little swell in your heart kept you from it. Smiling at him, you shook your head. "What a charmer." When he narrowed his eyes, you giggled again. "Thank you, Lúcio."

"Hey, no problem." He gave a quick wink. "Making you smile in my main goal."

Suddenly he took a step back to lift your joined hands and turn you. The action surprised you but you laughed softly as you made the graceful spin. He smiled as you faced him again, both of your movements falling into sync again. It almost felt like you didn't have to think about it. The dancing came naturally, and despite your fluttery heart, you felt content.

Words didn't come up, and they didn't feel necessary. Between the quiet music, the steady movements of the dancing, and the close, warm contact of Lúcio holding you, it all killed your stress. It retreated into your muscles, taking form in a faint exhaustion through your body. But your mind was free of the weight, instead occupied by relaxation, relief, a gentle and calm sense of euphoria.

The dancing continued, and it never wavered. The even steps, the slow and smooth turns, the skin and eye contact. Your body ached of sleepiness, your happy mind making it harder to fight the exhaustion. Part of you wanted to sleep, part of you never wanted to leave. You were happy here with Lúcio, in the moment, and with all your troubles seemingly vanished, sleep seemed unimportant.

You moved your head forward, leaning it gently against his chest and shoulder. A soft smile lit up his face as you never broke the dancing, still moving in perfect sync. His hand, still clasped with yours, gave a light squeeze as he held you closer. Though you knew sleep was far away being with him, you closed your eyes anyway, allowing yourself to bask in the content moment as a small smile formed.

The time hit 1:09 AM. Five minutes had long passed, but neither of you noticed.

* * *

 **A / n : *mccree voice* woAH THERE**

 **There's the Lucio fic, once again I apologize for the delay. I'm just gonna go ahead and list the queued pieces so you guys know what's coming up:**

 **Shimada bros (genji and hanzo)**

 **Junkrat and Roadhog**

 **Tracer**

 **Mccree**

 **Mei**

 **Genji**

 **Those appear to be the ones I have in order, but if you dont see your requests please let me know! I think I'll put requests on hold until I get most of these done, I'll definitely do my best to make that as soon as possible. My life is hella insane but I'm super stoked to write these, I'm hoping writing will help me back on my feet lol. With that said, massive thank you for all the reads, requests and follows! It means much more than you guys think C: gracias, much love, and have an amazing day/night!**

 **-geeky ^-^**


	8. deal - genji and hanzo

**a / n : heYY GUYSS GUESS WHAT another insert yay! first off I'd like to apologize for once again taking like fifty million years to update aaHAGGSH between school and life its been a crazy few months :'V but of course there's no way i'm giving up on this story so YEAAA time to get my write on c: just to clarify, this insert involves more than one character, in this case Genji and Hanzo (bc who doesn't want some handsome japanese men chasing you amirite). I went ahead and wrote them as their younger selves, probably the late teens or around there. oKK more info after the fic, for now please enjoy ^-^**

The worn down ball launched past your head, and you whipped around to watch in horror. To your dismay it rolled straight past the pair of cherry blossom trees that acted as your net. You came to a stop, heart sinking. "Noo-"

"Yes!"

You turned around and shot an icy glare at the two brothers running over, the smug smirks on their faces urging to be punched. You crossed your arms as Hanzo and Genji jogged to stop in front of you.

"You lost, Y/N," Genji snickered, his brown eyes sparking with amusement. The green in his hair was fading, his black roots starting to come in.

You narrowed your eyes at him. "No, really?"

"We warned you not to take on both of us," Hanzo muttered, his stoic expression barely showing emotion. But you could still see the faint glow in his eyes, his mouth hinting at a smile.

You bit back a sigh, not wanting to admit he was right. You knew it wasn't smart in the first place to challenge the Shimada brothers in a football game, but you figured since they'd been your friends for a few years now, they'd go easy.

You didn't even know why you came to that assumption. Of course they weren't going to go easy.

"You recall the deal we made, right?" Hanzo arched an eyebrow at you expectantly.

You did remember the deal, but you pursed your lips anyways and lifted your eyebrows. "What deal?"

Genji rolled his eyes, exchanging a quick glance with Hanzo. He flashed you a smirk, pointing a finger at you. "You said if you lost the next game, you'd do whatever Hanzo and I agreed on making you do."

You cringed, remembering your overconfidence. You gave a soft sigh, praying they wouldn't choose anything too crazy. "Fine. As long as it's not gonna kill me. What do you guys have in mind?"

The brothers made no response at first, both of them obviously drawing a blank. They exchanged looks, briefly searching for ideas. Your anxiety grew with every passing second. The sudden smile they both got nearly tripled it.

"Well, it most likely will not kill you..." Hanzo began, shrugging and glancing at you.

You gawked at him. "'Most likely'?"

Genji broke into a bright grin. "Can you swim, Y/N?"

Not much later, it didn't take very long to realize where the guys were leading you. The three of you entered a small strip of woods alongside the Hanamura river, falling under the thick canopy of tall trees and bright green foliage. The summer air was warm and cozy, the sky falling orange and blue with the nearing sunset. You could smell the foliage and water in the air as you trailed behind Hanzo, Genji leading the way.

You saw the rather steep hill he was climbing and stopped in your tracks, already dreading the destination at the top of it. "Of course you two make me come to Katsu Hill."

Genji, already halfway up the earthy hill, turned and grinned down at you. "It was probably the best of the choices we had in mind. Right, Hanzo?"

Hanzo simply grunted, climbing up after his brother. You waited a moment before following him, jumping to land your feet on the soft earth. Your hands reached out to grasp the thin branches of the nearby tree, using them as a support to pull yourself up. After a minute of the straining climb, you reached the top, standing next to the brothers. They were looking down the other side of the hill, and you followed their gaze.

Katsu Hill loomed over a large pond, a wide pool of icy cold, dark water. With the ten-foot depth of the pond and the steep, long fall from the top, it was a hotspot for children and teens of Hanamura. It was kind of seen as an act of passage, a dare that eventually came from your friends - jumping off Katsu Hill labeled you brave and daring. Though lots of people typically came during the summer to hangout and chill in the pond.

You had already jumped Katsu Hill, not long after you turned twelve. Of course it was a terrible first experience, jumping into the freezing water after being pressured from your friends. That was a few years ago though - you hoped it would be easier this time.

However, peering your head over the top and glancing down at the wide pool at the bottom, you felt your heart flutter in nervousness. You already dreaded the steep fall and piercing cold embrace of the water. Considering spring was just peeking, it would be terribly cold coming out from the water.

"You aren't scared, are you?" Genji bumped his shoulder against yours, and you flinched at the movement, afraid you'd topple over. By instinct you lashed out and smacked his chest, earning a laugh from him.

You glanced at him, crossing your arms and pouting. "O-Of course not. Everyone has jumped at some point or another." You looked down, suddenly looking at the brothers with wide eyes. "But do I really have to do it again?"

"You lost the game," Hanzo reminded you, showing no sympathy.

You rolled your eyes, followed by a snicker from Genji. "Hey, don't worry, _tenshi_!" He urged, nodding at you. "One quick jump. Hanzo and I will be waiting for you down there. We just wanna see if you'll jump again." When you made eye contact with him, he put on an exaggerated frown. "Unless, of course, you back out."

You paused, narrowing your eyes at him, then jerked your head downwards. "I'll meet you two losers at the bottom."

Genji grinned, exchanging a glance with Hanzo, who raised his eyebrows, impressed. The two brothers made the trek down the hill, their feet kicking up dirt and leaves. You watched them go, wishing they'd at least jump with you or something. Part of you did want to avoid the dare, but you weren't about to lose a second time to them.

"Ready, Y/N?" You looked down at Genji's eager call. They were standing to one side of the pond, their feet sinking in the soft sand of the edges. Their curious eyes gazed up at you, waiting.

You swallowed tightly, drawing your head back and taking a step back. You listened to the splashing waters below, thinking about the freezing temperature and jagged fall.

Taking a long and sharp breath in, you ran forward, bunching your muscles to leap off the ledge, hurling towards the water with a small yelp.

The fall was only a few seconds long but felt so much longer. You hit the water and were instantly engulfed by the freezing pressure. Your body already felt numb, but you managed to turn upwards and push your way up to the surface. Your head broke the top and you drew in a sharp gasp, blinking water out of your eyes and adjusting to the light of the day after being in the brief darkness.

Breathing heavily, you kicked your legs to stay afloat, splashing slightly around in the cold water. You swam to the edge of the pond, your numbing legs and arms struggling to move. Once you got a hold of the soft bank, you started pulling yourself up. When Hanzo's hand came down, you puffed a thanks and climbed out of the water with his help.

Back in the warm air of the woods, you hugged yourself, breaking into a bout of trembling as a pool formed around your feet. Despite the gripping cold around you and your soaked clothes, you cracked a wide grin, turning to the brothers. "How was that?"

You were met with two speechless faces of shock, neither of them showing any kind of reaction for a moment. With their eyes wide and awestruck, you arched an eyebrow at them in confusion, awaiting their insight. You brought your hands up to your hair, pulling it upwards to remove some of the water.

You were a soaked, trembling mess, but the brothers didn't see that. Something about your current appearance put them both into a brief moment of shock. Your drenched hair and clothes clung to your skin, which was slightly flushed from the cold rush. The reddish hint in your cheeks, the water droplets all over your skin, the excited glow in your eyes that matched that charming smile.

They were hardly ever on the same terms, but now it was like under they were under the exact same brief trance. Maybe it was your appearance or the fiery brave act you so quickly pulled. Something had done it.

Almost as quickly as they had fallen into the moment they snapped out of it. Genji moved first, blinking rapidly and shaking his head to clear his mind. "That was quite impressive, Y/N."

Hanzo simply nodded, his eyes still holding a hint of fogginess but quickly returning to their usual stoic glaze. "I think we can say you've completed the deal." He removed the thin jacket he had, moving forward to loosely toss it around your shoulders. "Now perhaps you should go warm up before you catch something."

"Hm, and whose fault would that be?" You asked innocently. You tossed a quick smirk and turned around, missing the faint blush that took up the brothers' faces. You started making the trek back out of the woods, oblivious to the fact they weren't following close behind.

They waited until you were just out of earshot. Genji crossed his arms, sighing despite the smile etched on his lips. "Only Y/N can pull off the stunning beauty after diving into Katsu Hill, huh?"

Hanzo nodded in agreement, eyes softening ever so slightly as they followed your walking figure. "As always. It never ceases to amaze me." He turned to his brother, the faintly solemn look returning. "However, I'm guessing she loves us a little less for what we made her do."

Genji laughed softly, shrugging. "Yeah, you're right." He turned to glance towards you. "Guess we should go charm our ways back into her heart before it's too late."

Amusement flickered in Hanzo's eyes as he and Genji caught up to you, each of them walking alongside you. You tried to pretend you were mad at them, but soon enough you were laughing and forgetting about the trail of water you left.

 **a /n : aaandd thERE IT IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN theres the insert for the wonderful shimada bros. sorry once again for the long wait, which in turn leads me to - thank you for those who are still reading and have been patient you are all amazing :') I promise as soon as I get back on track I'll do my best for more frequent updates :DD anyWHO next up is a junkrat + roadhog one ohyes be ready xD until then, thank you all so much for the support, I cannot express my emotions i just.. wh ee zE thank you again and have an amazing day or night or whatever (** **ㅇㅅㅇ❀** **)**

 **-geeky**


End file.
